Runnin
by SilverOwlMalfoy
Summary: Another songfic fot bootcamp...Runnin-Adam Lambert, word is 'stand'


A/N: Songfic bootcamp again(: Runnin-Adam Lambert. Word: stand

"I bet Remus has never drank in his life." James smirked and Sirius laughed, patting Remus on the back.

"I beg to differ! I bet this guy can handle his drinks better than you, Prongsies!" Remus laughed quietly.

"No, you're both wrong. I have drank, but never enough to know how much I could handle." Sirius grinned, picturing a drunk Remus.

"I intend to change that, Moony." James grinned and stood up, grabbing the Map. "Says here, all the professors are in their rooms..." Remus rolled his eyes.

"You're not taking me out."

"You're absolutely right! Congratulations, Remmy! We AREN'T taking you out!" Sirius cheered and stood up, jumping in his fake victory.

"But we are gonna need loads of firewhiskey." James walked to the door. "Be right back." he walked out and Remus shook his head, crawling into bed.

"Maybe I'll fall asleep before he gets back." He muttered and Sirius howled in response, jumping into his bed.

"I don't think so, my friend!" he held Remus tight and shook him. "We're getting you drunk tonight!" he continued to laugh and hold him, while Remus just lay there like a puppet. He closed his eyes and relaxed, trying his best to fall asleep. His attempts were failed, falling off the bed onto Sirius. He sighed and crawled out of his arms as James walked back in with four bottles in each hand.

"Someone wanna get the rat? Or Lily?" James grinned and Sirius shook his head.

"Just us three, Prongs!"

"Can we make it two?" Remus whimpered. "I always make bad decisions when I've been drinking." Sirius hugged him tightly.

"That's why drinking is a group activity! So no one does anything stupid!" he grinned and nodded at James, who had already popped open a bottle.

"Last time you guys got drunk, you both threw up on Dumbledore. This whole 'group activity' sounds not too reliable" he sat against his bed and James handed him a bottle.

"What's in the past, is in the past. Start slow, and you'll have the bottle down in no time!" Sirius took a bottle as well and nodded to James, taking a huge gulp. Remus watched him carefully, noticing how he bit his upper lip after swallowing the alcohol, leaving subtle white marks on his pink lips. James nodded to Remus and he took a small sip(but with Sirius still in his mind), hoping they wouldn't force the whole bottle in him.

_How did the night even get like this? One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down._

Remus smiled at James, most of his second bottle gone and whispered hoarsely.

"Thanks, Prungsis." James laughed loudly and Sirius stood up to get another bottle.

"Anyone up for round three?" he grinned and passed out bottles to everyone again. All three of them were beyond drunk, even Remus. Half his bottle gone, Remus looked at Sirius and bit his lip to supress a smile. He may have been drunk, but Sirius black was still as attractive as ever. His brown eyes were bloodshot, and his hair was a mess, but he would still pay to run his fingers through it. Sirius looked over at him and smiled, the same drunk look he gave him every time he got his hands on a bottle. It was the I'm-too-drunk-to-open-my-mouth-and-speak-or-stand-up-so-I'll-just-smile-and-hope-you-understand-me look. It meant nothing, and it never would.

_My heart's beating faster, i know what i'm after._

He caught Remus staring for the third time that night, or the fourth, or maybe he was just imagining it. Either way, with every drink, everything else faded a little more. James had run in the bathroom to throw up(and probably pass out), and it was just them two. Both sneaking glances at the other, and too drunk to know what they were thinking was wrong. Maybe it wasn't, but they wouldn't know until morning. Sirius took one last glance before Remus moved towards him. It was one fluent moment, like they had been practicing for months, even if only in dreams. Their lips met, the stench of the poison reaching each other's alcohol-stained tongues. Sirius was on his back, as if he were the weaker from the two, and Remus was on top, pressing deep to his lips and exploring every inch of his new property. The two bottles were forgotten, but the alcohol never would be. Not a doubt could be found in either of their minds about what was quickly unraveling, not only because they were drunk. They had been running from their hearts for too long, but they had finally caught up.


End file.
